I Saw it in a Movie Once
by riah alice drake
Summary: This is my second attempt to do a fanfic with this particular dance scene. After the first failed attempt I was about to give up, but I just love it so much that I had to try at least one more time with it. Hope it's alright.


This was just supposed to be a simple recon mission at some fancy pants party the mark - a man Weaver said was named Clayton-was holding as a cover so he could have a secret meeting about some new plans he had for his organization.

Now however Tilly had somehow managed to screw everything up and now all the time and careful planning Rogers and Weaver had put into building this case was about to fall apart and it was all her fault. Honestly, she was really starting to regret letting Weaver talk her into taking point on this one. True she hadn't intended to backslide into one of her bad days as soon as she saw the scruffy-faced man they were here to spy on but something in the back of her mind screamed at her that he was going to hurt her for being a 'Troll lover' again so she had to react. And she was sure she'd at least broken the man's nose and possibly his arm while she was at it.

Thankfully for her she didn't get any blood on the pale blue dress Weaver had somehow gotten for her specifically for this undercover sting they were pulling. She would really hate to have to explain the stain while trying to get the detective to let her keep the fancy gown once the job was done. At first, she'd thought a backless dress would be out of her comfort zone but as soon as she'd put it on no joke she felt like a real actual princess.

Tilly grabbed a drink from the tray one of the waiters offered her hoping it would calm the sudden rush of anger and guilt swirling inside her head as she continued in her search for Weaver when her earpiece had gone dead so she couldn't tell Rogers to get the heck out of Clayton's office before he got caught.

The room she found herself in now was too open everyone was looking at her with those judgmental eyes as she passes and where the ruddy hell was Weaver when she needed him?

Somehow, she noticed the change in the music from sweet to something more like a song for a tango. Why the song would change when no one was dancing was a question for another time.

Weaver didn't say anything as he stepped in front of her preventing the upset woman from taking another step. Tilly had to admit he looked pretty sharp dressed in that suite as she let him take the Champaign glass from her but that impish smile of his told her he had some kind of plan up his sleeve and the wink he gave her when their eyes met for a brief moment all but proved it as he took her glass and slides back into the crowd with it.

It's only when she turns around that she sees her.

How could she had possibly forgotten she was here even with the slip in her mindset?

Roger's had to have made her wear contacts or something…. had her eyes always been that green and Tilly just hadn't noticed after all the times she'd looked into them? Her hair was down instead of up in her usual braid like Tilly's was at the moment somehow making her girlfriend's beautiful green eyes shine even more now they aren't hidden behind the glare of her glasses.

Tilly wordlessly takes her girlfriend's outstretched hand as Margot closes the distance between them. She looks so smart in that clean white button-up shirt she had tucked into those radically neat black pants she was wearing. Although Tilly had to admit that the bowtie currently hanging undone around her neck giving her that disheveled bartender look was quite alluring and even better when it's up close.

The more Tilly loses herself in the feel of Margot's guiding touch as they start swaying along with the music the more she couldn't help but wonder if the two of them had ever danced like this before. Clearly, they must have to be so familiar with how the other moved but why can't she remember it?

' _Come on Alice loosen up it's a party, not a funeral.'_

Tilly was positive her love hadn't spoken yet Margot's teasing words were so clear in her mind she almost misses a step that had she not quickly corrected by playfully kicking out Robin's leg to get her to move into hold would have ended their dance sooner than Tilly wanted. She doesn't say anything and only gives a shy guilty smile at the concern she sees in Robin's eyes as Tilly once again rests her forehead against her girlfriend's shoulder.

' _Come on Tower Girl isn't it about time you started showing off those dance skills your so proud of baby?_

The playfully issued challenge brings a wave of determination that Tilly is sure she hasn't felt in at least two years maybe more as she loses herself in the fluid movements of the dance even managing to take the lead a few times but always giving it back, in the end, loving the feel of Margot's body against her own too much to concentrate too long on actually leading.

"When the music stops head to the exit Rogers will be waiting. Weaver and I will meet you both back at the bar later." Robin murmurs against her ear talking just loud enough for Tilly to hear over the soft notes of the music in the background.

Tilly gives the smallest of nodes as she glances up to meet Margot's eyes letting the taller woman know she heard her as the music signals the dance is nearing its end.

It takes all her will power not to kiss her the moment the song comes to a close. Margot making it even harder to pull away when she pulls Tilly's hand up to press a kiss against her knuckles as she steps away giving her girlfriend a playful wink before disappearing completely presumably to head back to the bar on the floor above this one.

The case was closed. Turns out she hadn't messed up as much as she'd thought after all. In fact, they'd given Rogers plenty of time to get exactly what they'd needed to break the case wide open and by magic, they'd gotten the evidence out right under their target's nose. Clayton was on his way to prison and Weaver and Rogers were wrapping up the last of the paperwork before starting in on the next waiting case. The second-best part of closing the case was when Rogers agreed to let Tilly keep her pretty princess dress as a souvenir of sorts.

The first being Margot's reaction to once again seeing her in her dress as soon as she and Weaver were safely away from danger and joining in a celebration drink courtesy of Roni.

Although Tilly had to admit as pretty as the dress was she had to agree that it looks a lot better draped across her girlfriend's desk chair rather than what she wanted was to just leave it pooled on the floor by the door along with Margot's black pants or at the very least left discarded behind them on their way to the bed like her girlfriend's jacket and shirt had been with the bowtie having been tossed away last in the direction of the desk but ending up thatching and hanging on the lampshade on the side table.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

With the question being kissed against the naked skin of her shoulder it takes Tilly a few seconds to think of an answer other than a hopeful "Round two?"

"Just that I didn't know you could dance like that." She comes up with rolling over in the half circle of Margot's arms. "I mean silly dance parties in our socks in the kitchen yeah but Tango? That was rather hot Targo."

Margot flashes that adorably smug half smile that never fails to make Tilly's heart do backflips in her chest "I saw it in a movie once. Besides, you know I hate seeing your defeated puppy look babe." She defends smoothing down Tilly's sleep-tousled hair as she gives a one-shoulder shrug simultaneously tugging Tilly closer in the sheets.

"If either one of us was hot it had to be you baby. You should wear skirts more often."

Tilly muffled a giggle against Margot's shoulder pretending to think it over. "Only if we can have more dance parties."

Margot gives another goofy grin as she nodes in agreement. "Deal."


End file.
